


how to get over the love of your life: a guide for dummies

by rosybumblebee



Series: A Change Would Do You Good [5]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, implied nsfw, shuu gets over that bitch of a kaneki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosybumblebee/pseuds/rosybumblebee
Summary: For once in his sad, lonely life, Shuu follows Hori’s advice.





	1. I

Getting adjusted to living out in the sun again was surprisingly easy. The negotiations with the CCG, though, weren’t. Shuu knew this was going to take years, but he was willing to take anything, rather than going back to fighting and fearing for his life every second of the day.

After the war was over, the ghouls organized themselves into the United Front, and the CCG changed name and became the TSC. Shuu had asked Kaneki if he could still be his “second in command”, or sort of, thinking that the other was obviously going to be the leader again, but Kaneki had surprised him, telling him that this time, Shuu was going to be the main representative, knowing how well he could deal with diplomatic situations and stuff. “I remember you also have a Social Welfare degree, so... that could be useful,” he had chuckled, and Shuu’s heart had squeezed at Kaneki remembering something he’d told him a long time ago.

Thanks to his father’s savings in some banks in Switzerland, Shuu had gotten a cute, little apartment close to the center of Tokyo, in a tranquil neighborhood, where he could read a book in silence and his new kitten, Mochi, could nap in peace, often in his lap or in the crook of his neck. She was the reason why some days he came into work five minutes late, having spent those five minutes frantically removing cat hair from his clothes.

Falling into this simple, day-to-day life was something Shuu had yearned for years; however, some nights he still woke up to the sound of explosions and screams, jerking up in bed and looking around frantically, only to find himself in bed, in the dark, with a pair of blue eyes staring up curiously at him and two small paws kneading his thighs, trying to soothe him. He just sighed and flopped back against the pillows, pulling Mochi against his chest and lazily scratching behind her ears. “You’ll always be here for me, right?” he murmured, and he got a soft mewl in response, and her curling up against him.

The United Front’s vice-representative was Banjou, and Shuu found himself loving to work with him. They grew closer over time and Shuu’s teasing gradually became more similar to flirting, with little shoulder touches and cheeky winks. He knew he had to get over Kaneki, and... deep down, he had always kind of liked his dear Banjoi. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone. It was an innocent crush, nothing to worry about. Nothing like Kaneki.

He often found himself blushing when Banjou looked at him a little too long, and when he came home, he usually bothered Hori, rolling around on his bed and twirling his hair around his finger like a teenage girl, grinning. “Hori, it feels so good! I’m finally getting over Kaneki, and I don’t feel a heavy weight on my stomach anymore when I look at the man I like! I... I feel like maybe I have a chance with him? Haah, it’s so nice...”

He had started acting nicer around him, and sometimes he even said his name right, even though he loved calling him Banjoi. It had a sense of sweet melancholy to it. It reminded him of the “good, ol’ days”, when the worst threat in the world was an evil doctor, and he could spend his time gossiping with Hinami, poking Banjou’s cheeks until the other yelled at him, and most importantly, being around Kaneki.

He was seeing the world in pink again, and one day, he finally had a date to look forward to: in fact, Banjou had invited him to get coffee together after work. Well, he hadn’t called it a date, but Shuu liked to think it was. After all, his dear Banjoi /had/ looked at him in a certain way while asking him. There was nothing heterosexual about that.  
That morning, he spent extra time making himself pretty, wearing mascara, straightening his hair — the only straight thing about him — and putting on a new button up shirt and new pants, which hugged his ass quite nicely. Yes, Banjoi wouldn’t be able to look away.

After work, he walked to the little coffee shop with Banjou and sat down with him, determined to whip out his best flirting skills. But halfway through their conversation, his heart broke in two.  
“Y’know, I... I got with Jiro. A few days ago,” Banjou smiled. “She’s really great, and... I dunno, I’m seeing her in a new light, and I like it,” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “And you? Something new in your love life?”  
Shuu bit his lip and shook his head, smiling bitterly and stirring his coffee. “Non. Nothing.”

That night, he called Hori, and she immediately knew something was wrong, since his tone wasn’t as upbeat as it had recently been.  
“Hori, is there something wrong with me? Why do I always fall in love with men who will never cherish me the way I do with them?” he asked softly, lazily petting Mochi’s back. “I don’t want it anymore... everyone already has a partner. I’m not eighteen anymore, I’m twenty-six. I... I need to get my life together, but I don’t know how. I… ugh. I hate it, I hate it so much...”

  
“Nothing’s wrong with you, you just fell in love with the wrong guys. It happens,” Hori shrugged at the other end of the phone. “You should get out of your comfort zone and stop looking for potential boyfriends in people you already know. Go out and meet someone. Maybe even have a one night stand, no strings attached. Just one good night where a big, beefy guy fucks your brains out, and you even forget your own name.”

Shuu almost moaned out loud, blushing darkly. “...I would die for that. I just don’t think I’m the type... you know I like intimacy and romance. There’s nothing romantic about getting railed by a stranger in a club.”

“Nope, but I’m not talking about romance here. I’m talking about how the best way to get over a guy, in this case two guys, is to get under a guy. Maybe even two, if you feel adventurous. You could be in the middle.”  
“Hori!! I will not have a threesome with two strangers!” Shuu yelped, blushing. “...but maybe you’re right. I should... I should get out of my comfort zone, shouldn’t I? I’ll... I’ll be more wild and... maybe go to a club this weekend. Flirt with someone. But I can’t promise anything!” he said, playing with Mochi’s tail. “That’s my boy. Now please, let me sleep,” Chie rolled her eyes.

  
Shuu chuckled and let her go, ending the call and rolling Mochi on her back, tracing her pink belly with a finger. “Saturday night. I’ll find someone who will bend me over and treat me like the queen I am,” he giggles, shuffling under the blankets and closing his eyes.  
“Bonne nuit, mon amour.”


	2. II

“I’m not sure this is a good idea. What if he’s a murderer? Right. I’m a ghoul. I shouldn’t be worried about that. Oh God, what if he gives me an STD? Right. I have condoms. I told you, Hori, I’m not cut out for this...” Shuu groaned, applying some blush on his cheeks. He grimaced as he noticed it was a little too much, and dusted some off, choosing a more natural look. ‘Maybe I should show some of my freckles...’ he thought, staring critically at his face and removing some of the foundation on his cheeks.

“Stop worrying so much,” Hori rolled her eyes, flipping through the pictures in her camera. She stared at a photo of horse poop she had taken a few days before, and saved it in her _Animal Poop_ photo album. “Just go, find the hottest guy in the club, and let him grind against your ass. It’ll go smoothly from there.”

“...okay. Still, I’d prefer having an actual boyfriend who I could... do it... steadily with,” Shuu muttered, blushing and tying his tie. “You should know I’m a hopeless romantic by now... how do I look?” he asked, turning around and extending his arms, letting Hori judge him.

He was wearing a pair of pastel pink pants with the bottom rolled up to his ankles, gray suede shoes, and a simple white button up shirt. He topped it all off with a pastel pink tie with small white flowers all over it, which matched his pants perfectly.

She looked at him up and down, raising an eyebrow critically and tilting her head. “...hm,” she hummed. She walked over to him and took off his tie, unbuttoning the first three buttons of the shirt and leaving the top part of his chest exposed. “There. You wanna be a slut tonight, right? Then act like one.”

“Hori!” Shuu exclaimed, his hands flying to his chest as if to cover it.   
“What are you hiding yourself for? You’re flat. Flatter than me,” Hori blinked, and Shuu looked down at his chest, mildly offended. “Not true... I do have some muscle here...” he muttered, squeezing his chest with both his hands.

He examined himself in the mirror once more and nodded, biting his lip. “...bien. That’s... that’s good. But what if no guy is hot enough? Because I want him to be taller and more muscular than me. So he can... lift me up and... hold me down, and...”

“Yeah, yeah, you wanna be thrown around like a sex doll. If no one is to your liking, then come back home, and try again another day. Now _please_ go, and stop bothering me,” Hori huffed, dragging Shuu to the living room and forcing him to put on his jacket.

“Oh, and thank you for staying the night to take care of Mochi! She’s already eaten her organic smoked salmon with catnip sprinkled on it, please fluff her beds before bedtime, all three of them! She needs to be in bed by ten, and pet her until she falls asleep! Not on her belly though, but she loves it behind her ears, and-“

“I’ll take care of your spoiled fur ball, now get! Out!” she groaned, pushing him out of his own apartment.  
“But-“ he tries to protest, only to have the door slammed in his face. “...I made you rice, it’s in the fridge,” he shouts from the other side of the door, before exhaling sharply and making his way to the nightclub.

 

————

 

He hated it. The music was too loud, it was too hot inside, and he definitely wouldn’t touch anything in the bathroom. And most importantly, he hadn’t found a single guy he’d want to spread his legs for.

A couple of men had tried flirting with him, but one looked a little too high for Shuu’s tastes, and the other one was convinced he was flirting with Shuu, while in reality he was looking behind him, unable to focus. Blame it on the alcohol.

Was this even the right thing to do? He had always been a sucker for romance, and wasn’t too sure a one night stand was for him. Maybe he could have fun for one night, but after that, he knew he would eventually have to go back to his sad, depressing, lonely life, forever doomed to fall in love with straight men who would never look at him in the same way he looked at them.

Maybe he’d be even sadder than before, having known the whirlwinds of passion for one single magical night, but destined to not ever meet them again.

Maybe this was wrong. Maybe the right choice was to go back home, have a good night’s sleep, and go to a coffee shop tomorrow. There, he could meet his soulmate over a cup of warm coffee, someone who liked the same books and music genres as he did, they would get together, then get married after two years, and have two kids and another cat. The girl would be called Emma, and the boy Yuuri.

Or maybe he could stop being stupid.

But really, going home didn’t sound so bad now.

He grumbled under his breath and shook his head, ready to order another shot of tequila, when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and noticed a man — or better, a Greek god — sitting down next to him with the corner of his eye.

“Something troubling you, sweetheart?” the man asked with the warmest, deepest, _hottest_ voice. Inwardly, Shuu compared it to sweet honey. If he only knew how honey tasted, of course. But whatever.

He swallowed thickly and turned his head, his jaw almost dropping. The man had wavy, dark brown hair, with some strands falling down his forehead, deep, brown eyes and a blinding, charming smile. Along with muscular thighs and biceps as big as Shuu’s head, if not more. Shuu’s mouth went dry and he just shook his head, and his knees felt weak as the stranger gave a warm laugh. “You’re even cuter in person. ...okay, that... that probably sounded really creepy, I’m sorry. But I saw you on the news a while ago. You’re Tsukiyama Shuu, right? The leader of the ghoul revolution?”

“...just...just co-leader,” Shuu muttered, blushing. “But... oui, it’s me. You’re... a ghoul too then, right?”

  
“Oh, sorry. I haven’t introduced myself yet. I’m Katsuhira Yuuta, but you can just call me Yuuta. Pleasure to meet you,” Yuuta smiled, shaking his hand. “And yeah, I’m a ghoul too. So, are you here alone?”

“Oui. I just... wanted to clear my head, and have some fun,” Shuu shrugged, subtly eyeing Yuuta’s chest and quickly looking back at his face.

Yes, this man was pure gold.

“So... does that mean I can offer you something to drink, and maybe a dance?” Yuuta smiled, gently nudging Shuu’s shoulder. Shuu agreed, trying not to think about how easily Yuuta could pick him up and sling him over his shoulder, and Yuuta ordered two shots of vodka for both of them, before turning back to Shuu.

“What you and your friends have done is truly amazing, I don’t think us other ghouls can thank you enough,” Yuuta chuckled. “Thanks to you guys, we don’t have to worry about hunting or being hunted anymore. You really changed everything for the better.”

“Are you being this polite just because you want to dance with me?” Shuu smirked, remembering Hori’s advice and trying to step up the flirting a little. The order “ _You wanna be a slut tonight? Then act like one!_ “ barked at him just a couple of hours before suddenly appeared in his head, and he decided he might as well obey it.

“I’m being polite because I’m a good person... and because I do wanna dance with you,” Yuuta murmured, lowering his voice and shuffling a little closer to Shuu. “So... what do you say?”

Shuu raised an eyebrow and smirked, leaning forward a little and “subtly” exposing his chest a little more. His shirt was already half open anyway.  
“...I’d love to,” he smiled, and followed Yuuta to dance floor, letting him put his hands on his waist, while Shuu held his shoulders. They danced to a couple of pop songs, chatting and laughing together, before a sexier, slower song came on.

Yuuta pulled Shuu close enough that their chests were pressed together, and licked his lips. “You know... I’ve been looking at you all night. You’re stunning, and a little intimidating... but in a good way. Like someone who’s way out of my league,” he chuckled softly, blushing.

“Why would you think I’m out of your league? I’m here, dancing with you, aren’t I? And you’re pretty good looking yourself,” Shuu murmured, wrapping his arm around Yuuta’s neck.

He bit his lip and turned around, starting to slowly roll his hips against Yuuta’s and blushing, taking the other’s hands and placing them on his own hips, swaying them sensually.  
“Oh my...” Yuuta breathed out, pressing his hips against Shuu’s ass and leaning down, kissing his neck lightly. “Do you even know how hot you are...?”

“I do have an idea,” Shuu smiled, tipping his head back and giving Yuuta more room to his neck. He thought this would be weird and awkward, but... he actually liked where this was going. Maybe he liked it a little too much.

Yuuta gently turned Shuu’s head towards his, leaning in and glancing at him, silently asking for permission. Shuu nodded, and Yuuta pressed their lips together, wrapping his arms tightly around Shuu’s waist and parting his lips, slowly sliding his tongue into the other’s mouth.

Shuu closed his eyes and almost melted into Yuuta’s arms, holding onto his forearms — which were unfairly firm and muscular. _Goddamn_.

Yuuta pulled away after a while to catch his breath and kissed down Shuu’s neck again, his eyes closed. “What do you think about... taking this... to my apartment?” he asked in between kisses, gently squeezing Shuu’s waist.

Shuu faltered for a moment.

He knew he had come to the nightclub exactly for this reason, but... knowing this was about to happen was a completely different story than just fantasizing about it. After a moment of thinking, he nodded, accentuating his words with a roll of his hips back against Yuuta. “Okay. Take me home.”

Yuuta smiled and kissed Shuu’s lips one more time, before taking his hand and leading him out of the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shuu is a disaster gay pass it on


	3. III

A little bit of morning light filtered through the window, but it was enough for Shuu to scrunch up his nose in disgust and turn around in a futile attempt to escape it and go back to sleep.

Instead of another pillow, though, he face-planted into a firm, naked chest and he immediately opened his eyes in alarm, before remembering what had happened and relaxing.

Yuuta. Katsuhira Yuuta. He was in his apartment, after a night of... very passionate lovemaking. Shuu’s legs still trembled from thinking about it.

Yuuta had been so... caring, and kind, and also rough and gentle at the same time... he had knocked Shuu’s breath out of his lungs several times.

_You’re so pretty like this...” Yuuta murmured, trailing a finger down Shuu’s bare chest._

_“A-Ah... merci,” Shuu smiled shyly. He licked his lips and pulled Yuuta down for another deep kiss, spreading his legs to accommodate him and grinding his hips against his, eliciting a moan from both of them._

_“I want you so bad...” Yuuta groaned, kissing down Shuu’s neck hungrily and tugging at the hem of his pants. “Can I?”_

_“Oui. Take them off,” Shuu murmured._

Shuu smiled at the memory and almost cuddled into Yuuta’s chest, before widening his eyes. What was he supposed to do now?

He had seen enough movies to know that a casual one night stand usually didn’t stay for breakfast. Sometimes, they even left before their partner was awake, to avoid awkward situations.

Oh God, was he supposed to leave before Yuuta woke up? Did he have to do the famous “walk of shame” to his own apartment in last night’s clothes?

His internal panic was interrupted by Yuuta stirring and yawning beside him, rubbing his eyes and blinking blearily down at him, a small smile finding its way on his face. “Y’know, it’s not polite to stare,” he mumbled.

“Oh, I... sorry, I was just-“ Shuu stammered, blushing darkly when he was interrupted by Yuuta laughing softly. “ It’s alright, kitten. I was just kidding.”

_“Do you like that, kitten?” Yuuta whispered in his ear, right before bending his fingers the perfect way and pulling out a sinful moan from Shuu._

_“Yes, yes, again!” Shuu whimpered, his toes curling in pleasure._

Shuu swallowed thickly, inwardly begging whatever deity existed not to let him get a hard on in that moment. Otherwise, he would spontaneously catch fire.

Yuuta in the morning was... if possible, even hotter than the night before. Shirtless, his cheeks flushed from sleep, half lidded eyes and his usual confident, if not cocky, grin. He was absolutely stunning.

“You like the view?” Yuuta chuckled, and Shuu nodded, licking his lips. “Very much so,” he winked cheekily.   
“Not as much as me, sugar,” the other replied, leaning in and planting a quick kiss on Shuu’s lips, before getting up from the bed.

In all of his naked glory.

Shuu almost swooned at the sight, not so discreetly eyeing Yuuta’s ass and dick. The same dick that had made him moan so loud the night before... oh, how he wanted to sit in his lap and eat something else for breakfast, and then let him bend him over the kitchen table, and...

Shuu shook his head sharply, trying to get those ideas out of his mind. He had just gotten dicked down a few hours before, he couldn’t be in the mood again.

“You want breakfast?” Yuuta suddenly asked, and Shuu couldn’t be more grateful for the interruption. His terrible, awful mind had just started wandering again.

“Ah, oui, s’il te plaît. Just coffee will be perfect,” Shuu smiled, sitting up.  
“...now _you’re_ staring,” he giggled, and Yuuta shrugged, chuckling. “Because you’re pretty. Can’t I stare at someone who’s as pretty as you?”

“You can stare anytime and for how long you want,” Shuu grinned, blushing for what seemed the hundredth time.

 

  
————

 

  
“Thank you for... everything. Breakfast, and... all of yesterday,” Shuu smiled shyly, fidgeting with his hands. “I loved every bit of it.”

“Me too. You’re incredibly flexible,” Yuuta winked, playfully nudging Shuu’s side. “So... I have your number. Maybe I could give you a call sometime, what do you think?”

Shuu barely contained himself from breaking his neck from nodding too hard, biting his lip. “Oui, that sounds perfect to me. I should, ah... I should get going now. My... my cat is waiting for me.”

_Way to go, Shuu. You definitely didn’t sound like a crazy cat lady._

“Oh, I wouldn’t wanna keep them waiting then,” Yuuta laughed. He placed a hand on Shuu’s waist and pulled him in for a brief kiss, smiling. “See you around, kitten.”

“ _Oh mon Dieu, oh, oh...” Shuu moaned, while Yuuta kept thrusting above him, keeping his strong hands firm on his waist and sending the headboard bumping against the wall with every thrust._

_“C’mon, kitten, let me hear you,” Yuuta grunted, biting on Shuu’s neck and causing him to moan even louder._

If Shuu wasn’t a civil person and functioned only based on his instincts, he would have thrown himself on Yuuta and ridden him into next week.

“S-See you,” Shuu breathed out, kissing Yuuta’s cheek and walking away.

 

  
—————

 

  
“No, I do not need to hear all the details,” Chie rolled her eyes, lying on the floor of Shuu’s bedroom.

“But he was so good! Mon Dieu, he’s so tall, and strong, and hot... he pinned me to the wall so easily,” Shuu grinned dreamily, twirling a piece of his hair around his finger.

“I’m glad you found a hot guy with a huge dick, but I just had breakfast, so please, don’t,” Chie sighed. “What did he say to you this morning did he kick you out?”

“Non! He was so sweet, he made me coffee... can you believe my luck? I find a literal Greek god in a bar, he’s great in bed, and he’s even a ghoul! God really does exist, and I’m his favorite child!” Shuu squealed.

“...sure you are,” Chie sighed, shaking her head.

“He also said he’ll give me a call sometimes... but I don’t have his number. He has mine. So if he decides not to call me again, I don’t have another way to contact him. I’ll lose him forever. Oh my... oh my god?!” Shuu widened his eyes in realization.

What if Yuuta had said that just out of courtesy? What if he actually never wanted to see him again? Great, now he was thinking of every possible terrible scenario that could go down. He suddenly had the impulse to open the window and throw himself out.

“Shut up, he’ll call you. He genuinely sounds like a nice guy, and he’ll probably want to see you again,” Chie shrugged. “And if he doesn’t—don’t look at me like that, I’m just saying. If there’s even the _slightest_ chance of him thinking of it as just a one night stand, I’m sure he’s polite enough to call you and tell you that. He wouldn’t just disappear into thin air.”

“I hope so... I really wanna see him again...” Shuu mumbled, picking at the fluffy pink blanket on his bed. He had to wash that, it was full of cat fur. “His eyes were so deep and dark... almost black...” he sighed dreamily, rolling on his back.

“Wow. So much for not handing your heart over to the first pretty guy you see, huh?” Chie snorted, and Shuu looked at her indignantly, even mildly offended. “I am _not_ handing my heart over! I’m just... daydreaming.”

“Mhm. You want pink roses at the wedding, right?”

“...and peonies,” Shuu added, blushing.

“Look, I’m just warning you. It’s good that you got your mind off Kaneki and the other big one—what was his name? Bango? Whatever. I’m just saying that with both of them, you fell really fast and hard, and both times, you got your heart broken,” Chie sighed. “Maybe just take it easy this time? I’ve already taken enough pictures of you looking sad and horny for love, it’s become boring.”

“...maybe I should,” Shuu admitted, rolling back on his stomach. “I wish I wouldn’t dive into this headfirst, but he’s just so cute...”

“Yeah, alright. Now shut it and tell me, which picture should I keep, the dead mouse on the street or the dead bird?”

 

  
—————

 

  
On Monday, Shuu walked into his office in the United Front building, a smug smile on his face. He didn’t know why, but after the night with Yuuta, he felt... powerful. Desirable. With an ass that won’t quit. Knowing that such a hot guy wanted him had done wonders for his self-esteem in just a day.

He strutted happily to his office and placed down his bag, pulling out his laptop and sitting down in his soft chair. He remembered he had some emails to check, probably sent to him by Kimi about the synthetic lab meat they were trying to create, but lifted his head as he heard the door open.

“Hi. Do you have a moment?” Kaneki asked, standing outside with some papers in his hands.

Ah. _Him_. He didn’t know why, but Shuu felt a strange sense of... revenge, maybe? He knew it was childish, but he couldn’t help it.  
Kaneki had always made him feel... maybe “useless” was the right word for it. No, maybe Kaneki had made him feel a little too useful.

As in, he kept him around only to use him as a wallet or weapon, and never something more. He was never around only because he was genuinely liked, only because he was a good fighter with tons of money.

So, yes, he felt a sense of petty revenge, knowing someone — an angel named Yuuta — liked him enough to spend the night with him, when during the course of five years he hadn’t been able to spend more than two hours alone with Kaneki.

“Oui. What is it?” he asked nonchalantly. “Nothing, you just have to sign these papers,” Kaneki said, walking over to him and handing him what he had in his hands: just a contract between his father’s company and another one. Shuu skimmed it and signed it, giving it back to Kaneki. “Done. Anything else?”

“Nope. That was it,” Kaneki said, starting to walk away, before turning back to Shuu. “Actually, uhm... you know how we’ve recently hired some new ghouls, right? Some of them will be here in the afternoon, so I can give them a little tour of the building and explain some things before they start working tomorrow. One of them will work with you, I’ll bring him up around four so you can meet him.”

“Oh, bien. Four sounds good,” Shuu nodded, glancing up at Kaneki.

“Alright, then. I’ll see you later,” Kaneki said, walking out of Shuu’s office and closing the door behind him.

 _You didn’t think about kissing him senseless. Good job, Shuu. You’re definitely over him_ , Shuu thought, smiling proudly to himself and turning back to his computer.

  
—————

  
A few minutes before four o’clock, Shuu fixed himself up in the mirror, applying some gloss to his lips and smoothing down the invisible wrinkled on his suit. If he was going to meet one of his subordinates, then he’d have to look his best. Not that he didn’t usually look his best, he was always pretty.

He heard someone knock on the door and went to open, finding Kaneki standing in front of him. “Hi. I already showed him the first floors, but I’ll leave the rest to you, since he’ll work on your floor,” Kaneki said, motioning for someone to come closer.

“Tsukiyama-san, this will be your new subordinate, Katsuhira Yuuta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love dragging shuu


	4. IV

   “What are you doing here?!” Shuu squeaked after Kaneki walked away, immediately closing the door.

   This was bad. This was bad. Apparently, his new coworker was his one and only one night stand, and also the guy he’d given his virginity to. Cool. Everything was good and normal.

   “What are you doing here? I didn’t know you’d be my boss!” Yuuta exclaimed, his eyes wide.

   “Shhh, someone will hear you, so you have to stop screaming!” Shuu yelled louder, covering Yuuta’s mouth with his hand.

   “Well, apparently, I am your boss, surprise,” he grumbled, removing his hands form Yuuta’s face to cross his arms over his chest and pacing back and forth, pouting aggressively.

   God hated him. The one time something good happened in his life, aka a Greek god giving him the night of his life, he had to get a slap in the face.

   He actually didn’t mind having Yuuta around... pretty much the opposite. But... working in the same environment meant that they couldn’t date. Especially if he was Yuuta’s boss. Or at least, they couldn’t show displays of affection in the work environment. Having him around so close every day was going to be torture. And apart from being a general rule, it was also a pact he had made with himself: he had to keep his work life separated from his love life (previously non-existent, but apparently now existent), and he knew he’d be accused of favoritism if he dated someone under him. God, he so wanted Yuuta to be under him...

   “You look pretty upset. I thought you liked having me around?” Yuuta asked with a confused look on his face, snapping him out of his thoughts.

   “...oui, I do. I do, it’s just... I didn’t expect it, that’s all,” Shuu sighed.

   “Me neither. But... it’s nice, isn’t it? I’ll have more occasions to be close to you,” Yuuta smirked, walking over to Shuu and placing his hands on his waist to pull him closer.

Shuu’s brain immediately shut down and he looked up at him, his eyes wide. Yuuta’s large, warm hands on his waist were making it pretty hard to think.

   His gaze flickered down to his lips and he glanced back up at him, tentativelyplacing his hands on his shoulders and darting his tongue out to lick his lips nervously., before speaking up.

“...I wanna make something clear. Do you... do you want a relationship with me? If not, i-if you just wanted it to be a one night stand, that’s fine, I just... I should warn you that if you just want a sexual relationship then that’s not for me, it was hard enough for me to put myself up there and have a one night stand, I’m pretty romantic and old-fashioned about romance in general and-“

“You’re cute when you ramble,” Yuuta interrupted him with a laugh, gently squeezing Shuu’s waist. “And no, I don’t want a sexual relationship with you. ...I mean. I do want it. But not just that. I... you’re really cute, and I loved spending the night with you. Not just the... sex part, but also before. You’re funny, charming, and overall lovely. So... I’d like to... ask you on a real date this time,” he mumbled the last part, his cheeks flushing a light pink.

   “...oh,” Shuu breathed out, biting his lip. “...we can’t date. That’s what I wanted to clear up. I-I’m sorry, but I can’t date my co-workers, no one would approve...”

   “Then let’s keep it a secret. At least for a while. Then we’ll see how it goes,” Yuuta insisted. “If you don’t like me, then it’s alright, you can just say it clearly. But... if the only thing keeping you from going on a date with me is these stupid rules, then I’d say ‘screw it’, and you should give it a go,” he smiled, wrapping his arms around Shuu’s waist. “Just one date. I promise I’ll make it worth it.” 

   Shuu swallowed thickly, looking up into Yuuta’s eyes. They were so deep and warm... yeah, he could see himself getting lost in them pretty easily.

“...I’d love to,” Shuu nodded, a small smile playing on his lips.

   “I knew I was too cute for you to say no,” Yuuta teased, causing Shuu to roll his eyes. “Shut up. You’re already being annoying,” he giggled, playfully flicking Yuuta’s nose. “Now come on, I’ll show you your office,” he said, pulling away from Yuuta’s loose embrace.

   “Does it have a nice desk where I can bend you over?” Yuuta smirked, and Shuu almost squeaked out loud, spluttering in embarrassment and flushing as red as a pepper. “D-Don’t say stuff like that!!”

   “Why? We’ve already slept together, I think I’m allowed to make sex jokes,” Yuuta laughed, pulling Shuu back against him. “And it’s worth it if I make you blush like that,” he murmured, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Shuu’s lips.

When they pulled away, Shuu was sure his legs would crumble to the ground in a second and he would catch fire spontaneously.

   “So, does tomorrow after work sound good? We’ll go get coffee, or something,” Yuuta whispered against his mouth, smirking, and Shuu nodded dumbly, staring down at his lips with wide eyes. “...that sounds amazing.”

 

 

—————

 

 

   The next morning, Shuu woke up earlier than usual to make himself look pretty. Not that he didn’t look pretty, he looked breathtakingly ethereal every single day. But looking a little extra pretty wouldn’t hurt.

   Work was torture. The sweetest kind of torture. Seeing Yuuta walk away from his desk in those tight slacks and not being able to grab his ass was driving him mad. He had to do something about it. In fact, that was the first thing he did as soon as they both got off work.

   He waited for Yuuta to come into his office and yanked him inside, closing the door behind them and gripping his ass while planting a firm, quick kiss on hislips. “Bonjour,” he murmured, a mischievous grin on his face.

“Wow. Thank god you were hesitant about dating your assistant yesterday,” Yuuta laughed, cupping the side of Shuu’s neck. “So using pants a smaller size than the one I usually wear was useful, after all, hm?”

“So you did do it to tease me, huh? Remember I’m still your boss,” Shuu smirked, his cocky expression disappearing from his face as Yuuta leaned it to playfully nip at his lower lip. “True, but who pinned you to the bed and had his way with you a couple of nights ago?” he asked, causing Shuu to blush darkly. “...not fair,” he mumbled, pouting and looking up at Yuuta through his eyelashes.

Suddenly, the door opened and they both jumped back in surprise as Kaneki took a step inside. “Tsukiyama-san-oh, hello. Did I, uh... interrupt something?” he asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“Non! Of course not, we were just, ah... talking about... contracts! Contracts are... important work stuff,” Shuu nodded, inwardly punching his own face hard enough to make the tiny Shuu in his mind that represented his conscience bleed. Way to go. That wasn’t suspicious.

“...the contracts for the CCG Human Resources Department? These ones?” Kaneki asks, waving some papers in his hand.

   “...oui. Oui. I needed... I was just asking Yu-Katsuhira-san to... go get them for me. I was going to sign them but I realized they weren’t here. How silly am I, haha!” Shuu laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I’ll just leave them here, then. See you later,” Kaneki smiled, placing the papers on Shuu’s desk and walking out, closing the door behind him.

“You and your pretty face, you distracted me!” Shuu complained, while Yuuta pulled him back against his chest, chuckling. “I know, I’m too cute for you to resist. Poor you, doomed to a life of suffering because of my adorable face,” he sighed dramatically, causing Shuu to playfully punch his shoulder. “Dork. Now go back to your own office and stop bothering me, I have work to finish.”

“Funny. I wasn’t bothering you when I did this,” Yuuta smirked, grabbing Shuu’s ass and pulling him in for a passionate kiss, leaving the other breathless after they pulled away.

“...get away from me before I ride you right here on my chair,” Shuu murmured, licking his lips eagerly. “Yes, sir,” Yuuta laughed, saluting Shuu and walking out of his office, but not before receiving a hard slap to his butt.

 

————

 

“You can’t be serious!”

“I am, but what is so wrong with that!”

“You can’t like dogs more than cats, that’s insane! Cats are little balls of furry evil, they’re amazing!” Shuu huffed.

   “I’m not saying I hate cats, baby! I’m just saying I like them, I prefer dogs because I like having a pet that will jump on you and kiss you all over after not seeing you for half an hour,” Yuuta chuckled, shaking his head and sipping his coffee. “And you’re still my favorite kitten, don’t get so jealous.”

   Shuu stared at him for a moment and his cheeks flushed red as he giggled shyly, waving his hand dismissively in front of himself. “Stooop...”

   “You make it so easy,” Yuuta snorted, gently bumping his foot against Shuu’s ankle under the table. “Now c’mon, tell me more about yourself, I know... pretty much nothing about you.”

“Fine, fine, uhh... well, I play the piano, I like animals... I also like martial arts and sparring, and oh, and my favorite hobby is reading! My favorite authors are Murakami and old French classics, like Baudelaire, Stendhal... don’t laugh, I’m serious!” Shuu protested, while Yuuta giggled. “Sorry, I’m not laughing at you! It just... it fits so well. You like roses, classical music, old French books... you’re such a romantic. It’s cute,” he chuckled, leaning across the table to plant a small kiss on Shuu’s lips, making him blush.

“And also, we fit so well. I like martial arts too, I like music, though I don’t play any instruments, and I’m not an expert on classic European literature, but I sure like reading too,” Yuuta winked. “It’s almost like we’re meant to be, huh?”

“...uh huh,” Shuu mumbled, staring in awe at Yuuta’s lips. “You look... really pretty right now. Can I... kiss you?” he asked awkwardly, his eyes flickering downward. He’s so cute, so adorable, so kind...

“Of course you can, I just kissed you,” Yuuta laughed as Shuu rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss him. “Meanie.”

 

—————

 

“I had a really good time today. Thank you for taking me out,” Shuu smiled as Yuuta accompanied him in front of his apartment’s door.

“Anytime, love. I had fun with you too, you’re adorable,” Yuuta chuckled, playfully pinching Shuu’s side. “I should let you go now. Your cat is waiting for you, right?” he smirked, making Shuu pout and huff. “Don’t make fun of her, she’s really small and needy.”

“Just like you, then.”

   “Oui. Just like me,” Shuu smirked, his eyes widening as Yuuta leans in to kiss him. “So, will you let me come inside, or...?” Yuuta asked with a cocky tone, though the light blush on his cheeks says otherwise.

“Hm... maybe not. I’m not the type to give it away on the first date,” Shuu giggled.

“Well, actually-“

“That was not a first date!” Shuu protested light-heartedly, rolling his eyes. Not that he was actually annoyed, Yuuta was just too cute to get mad at.

“Fine, fine. I’ll see you tomorrow, then?” Yuuta smiled, and kissed Shuu again after the other had given a positive reply. He playfully smacked his ass before getting back on his motorcycle, waving at Shuu and waiting for him to get inside safely before driving off.

 

—————

 

“Hori, you wouldn’t believe it, he’s just so adorable! He’s sweet, charming, smart, funny... today he took me to this cute café and we talked so much! He’s so nice and easy-going...” Shuu squealed into the phone, scaring Mochi, who had been sleeping peacefully next to him just a second earlier, and promptly apologizing to her, pulling her into his lap.

“Happy to hear that. Still planning the wedding?” Hori asked in a monotone voice, carefully dividing the split ends of her hair.

“Oui! I think he’d love peonies and roses, and the color scheme should be pink, white and silver! You know, something elegant and classy,” Shuu giggled, twirling a strand of hair around his pointer finger.

 _I_ _feel_ _like_ _such_ _a_ _teenager_ _right_ _now...!_

“...should I tell you to be careful, or do you already know you should be?” Hori sighed. “I mean... We know how it ended with Kaneki, Banjou, and a little bit Naki too, don’t deny it. I’m just telling you that you should definitely go for it, since he seems nice, and definitely not straight, but ya know. Don’t fall so hard and so quick for the first guy that gives you some attention. Give it time.”

“...what if he leaves too?” Shuu murmurs, his high spirits suddenly crushed. “I don’t... I’m scared. I like him so much... I-I don’t know how I’d take it if he decided to leave me too. What if I scare him off? What if I’m too enthusiastic about a relationship and he doesn’t want anything serious, or-or what if we get in a relationship and I do something he doesn’t like? You know I’m not exactly... easy to deal with.”

“Yeah, you’re not. You’re whiny and high maintenance. But if he doesn’t know how to handle you properly, then fuck him. Not literally. Just... make sure he’s good for you, and again, be careful. Gotta go. Bye,” she said, before hanging up.

After a quick dinner and a long night skincare routine, Shuu curled up into bed, lazily stroking Mochi’s back, who was cuddles up against his chest, snoring lightly.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Hori’s words. He had immediately latched onto Yuuta because he was the first guy he’d had some kind of... contact with, but that didn’t mean he was the right one, even if Shuu desperately wanted him to be. He sighed and put on his earphones, going on his favorite meditation app and taking deep, regulated breaths, listening to the soothing voice until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i cant even begin to say how sorry i am for not updating for so long!! but since the end of august, when i posted the 3rd chapter until here, my life changed to much and my anxiety got so much worse, and i had to take some time off; also, i had lots of exams, so i was really busy.  
> i’ll definitely go back to updating more regularly since i’m feeling better now, and thank you so much if you’re still reading, i appreciate this a lot!!!
> 
> tumblrs: rosybumblebee (personal) gourmetbooty (fandom)

**Author's Note:**

> hi there!!! thank you for reading! you may know my oc Yuuta from my other works, but if you don’t, i basically created him out of spite about a year ago because i got mad at :re. the first work of this series is how he and shuu actually meet, but i thought about having them meet in another way, some time later, and i wrote this.  
> again, thanks for reading, and stay tuned for the next update!!
> 
> tumblr: rosybumblebee (personal); gourmetbooty (fandom)


End file.
